


Fire

by Juun



Series: New Years Challenge [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#4. last one</p><p>EDITED FINALLY ON FEB 12th 2015. <br/>(sorry, I didn't realize how bad it was until I re-read it just now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Spock did't understand metaphors very well, but the one thing he felt toward Jim in a non-literal way? "Fire"  
The passionate way that Jim looked at Spock, a match igniting.  
The mating they had long into the night, a consuming ember.  
The soft cuddles afterward or before, a soft heat.  
"Jim?" Spock whispered, awaking the sleeping man before him.  
Jim stirred.  
"Is it new years?"  
"yes." Spock gave the half-asleep man a Vulcan kiss, then leaned over to place a human one on Jim's lips. The kiss deepened.  
And as they stripped each other of clothes, all Spock could feel- fire.


End file.
